Three Weeks (English Version)
by Lizzy Dezzy
Summary: Short, simple and sweet story about Ranma leaving for a training trip. How would Akane and Ranma say goodbye to each other?


_Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, all of his characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media. I wish I would, though._

 **Three Weeks**

Akane was in her room wandering around, she was nervous and also sad, in a few minutes Ranma was supposed to leave her house with his father for a three weeks training trip. She was biting her nails trying to decide which was the best way to bid farewell to him, but she didn't know. The young lady thought she should go downstairs and say goodbye to him in person, but suddenly she imagined the scene and realized that in front of all the family, who obviously would be staring at them, would be too embarrassing.

Maybe to say nothing was the best option, she could just say goodbye from her room, waving her hand behind the window, she'd done it before, it worked. Also who knows, she thought, maybe Ranma doesn't even care.

Finally, she sat down at the corner of her bed wondering if he would feel the same way as her, if he would also be anxious and gloomy, she hated it when he had to leave.

A soft knock at the door made her come back down to earth, she opened it and shyly smiled at her fiancé who was standing up in front of her carrying a huge backpack and a cute little bird between his hands. The tiny animal moved furiously trying to get rid of the boy's grip, but a few seconds later he gave in and fell asleep.

'Akane, can you, could you... do me a favor?'

'Sure, what's up Ranma?' She asked confused.

'Could you take care of this little bird while I'm training? He's very small and delicate, he seems rude and moody but deep down he's kind and friendly. He already tried to fly but his technique is not quite the best, although he's very stubborn and persistent and eventually I'm sure he'll be capable of everything. Sometimes he yells and gets angry, but when he's calm as he's now he's very cute and I don't want him to get hurt while I'm not here, do you understand?' Akane looked at him tenderly, it had been very subtle, but she understood perfectly what he was saying.

'Of course Ranma, don't worry, I'll take care of myself while you're on your trip.' She replied nonchalant, hiding her enthusiasm grabbing the little bird with affection.

'Great, see you in three weeks, macho chick.'

Ranma walked away and went downstairs, he was kind of proud of how he did manage the situation, but when he reached the last step he processed Akane's response, provoking his cheeks to burn like fire. He was blushing madly, was he that obvious?

….

It had been three weeks since Ranma left the Tendo's dojo with his father. Three long and horrible weeks in which Akane had felt lonely and sad and the only thing that cheered her up was to be with the little bird his fiancé gave her before leaving.

She was in the kitchen preparing a toxic sweet to celebrate the young man's return when she heard Kasumi's voice announcing the arrival of the two Saotomes. The blue haired girl stopped immediately and flew to the courtyard. Everyone could see in her eyes how happy she was, she didn't even think, she just ran towards him and embraced Ranma as tight as she could, just like she did when her fiancé returned from China months ago.

He remained static with both arms attached to the sides of his body, he blushed and then he smiled softly when he noticed how cute she looked when small tears started forming on her eyes, holding onto his red shirt not wanting to be separated from him ever again.

'Ak-Akane, how's the bird?' She parted slightly and looked into his mesmerizing blue eyes.

'He's fine, but he missed you very much. Now that you are here, he'll happier.'

'I'm glad to hear that.'

'You've missed him too, Ranma?' She asked not breaking the hug.

'A lot.' He replied timidly placing his arms around the small and delicate, stubborn but kind, angry but cute, Akane Tendo.

 **THE END**

….

Hi! Another story I wrote some time ago, it's actually a translation of one of the stories I published in Spanish called 'Tres Semanas'.

As you can see; short, simple and sweet, hope you liked it :).

As you may have noticed I'm still learning English and I just translated it to practice, so if you see too many mistakes, sorry and please let me know, it's the best way to learn.

See ya!


End file.
